False Betrayals
by LunaticChaos
Summary: The war against Navi is over, the Ryuu no Meian have been broken up, Sensui's plans are coming to fruition. Things aren't looking good for Link, what will happen next? You better read and review to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Author's note: This is the sequel to another fic I've written called Retribution, I would suggest reading that before reading this, but it is not absolutely necessary. Retribution can be found under my profile for those interested. Retribution is the sequel to a fic called Evil Link; it is not necessary at all to read Evil Link because it is only background notes. If you want to read Evil Link the link to the site it can be found on is in my profile.

It has been four days since the events of the battle against Navi, Link had managed to make it back to Hyrule. He was in the throne room speaking with Zelda and the sages about the events that had transpired since his departure, the boy he had found among the rubble of her manor stood beside him. "So Yami Link was no where to be found?" Zelda asked after Link finished explaining the situation.

"No he was not, all I found was this child," Link stated motioning for him to step forward, "Will you tell us your name now?"

"Very well, my name is Rinku, and I can explain what happened to Yami Link, and why you felt that sudden pain on your way there," the boy stated, a strangely confident smirk on his face, something unchild-like.

"Rinku, that sounds a lot like Link," Ruto said dumbly, and then with a big smile that made Rinku shiver added, "Aren't you a cutie."

"Do tell us then boy, what happened?" Darunia, the gigantic Goron chieftain demanded as his stare fell on him.

"Well then, to put it in laments terms, Yami Link betrayed you, he allied himself with a dark being that had possessed Navi. In exchange for this alliance he was freed from the bond connecting him with Link," Rinku stated surprising them all with his vocabulary.

"What about that sudden and intense pain?" Link asked, not quite as shocked as he was before.

"Yami Link cast off most of the goodness within him, which caused Link to cast off most of his evil within him. The two met as the bond shattered, what remained of the bond collected the cast off good and evil. Out of that formed a being, I was born from that," Rinku stated, sending the sages into a dumbstruck silence.

"Wait a second, you mean you are me?" Link said, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Not exactly, I am the way you should be, a balance of good and evil," Rinku stated, an amused grin on his face.

"So how long before we can expect them to act?" Nabooru asked, the first to recover from shock, "Yami Link is a powerful enemy to have."

"Not really, Link can easily work him into a stalemate. Besides, from what I remember from being part of Yami Link, this being is working behind the scenes. The best way to fight it through will be to stop the planar war I've heard so much about. It is integral to his plans, he sought to break up the Ryuu no Meian to stop them from interfering,"

"You have Yami Link's memories?" Ruto asked, very curious and practically jumping up and down, "Does that mean you have Link's memories too?"

"….Yes, he finds you just as scary as I do," Rinku said, backing away slightly from her, earning a loud boisterous laugh from Darunia.

Up above the throne room, right outside one of it's windows, two beings stood outside of it listening in on the conversation. Ara, the being of pure red and white light, and Dark Oreku, the sentient black cat. "Meowahahahaha! Isn't this amusing, Yami Link is a traitor and we have yet another alternate Link," Dark Oreku laughed out, Ara slapping his nose when he did so.

"This is bad, really bad, without Yami Link anymore we don't have the power of Meian. And unless that kid has some tricks up his sleeve, we are in trouble," Ara growled, glaring down at the cat.

"Well don't take your frustration out on me!" Dark Oreku whined as he ran off across the roof of the castle, "I'm off to find someone more fun to bother."

"Stupid cat," Ara mumbled as she looked back down into the throne room, "Where did Link and the kid go?"

Back with Link, he was walking down the hallways of the castle, Rinku skipping along next to him, towards where Zelda had said he had been giving a small collection of rooms, along with Terra. Rinku was humming a fast vibrant tune all the while, acting like a normal child. "What a personality shift," Link mumbled to himself, as he reached a door and opened it up.

"Link!" Terra yelled as she practically tackled him with a big hug.

Meanwhile in the Author's realm…

"I can't believe you did that…." The blonde bishounen known as SaneOrder stated watching a television screen showing the entire thing, sitting down on a large couch.

"Did what? I told you, I haven't interfered for a long time now, besides, I liked seeing heroes get glomped, it's funny to see their embarrassed faces," LunaticChaos defended himself with an extremely amused look on his face, he laying down on his side on the couch with his head propped up on one arm.

Back with Link again, he finally managed to pry Terra off of him. "Please tell me that isn't going to be common place," Rinku muttered to himself, attracting Terra's attention.

"Who are….That's impossible, you can't be Link too," she said looking between the two with a confused look.

"He is in a way, he somehow was born from when the bond between me and Yami broke," Link answered, obviously still confused about it as well.

"Why would Yami break the bond, doesn't that destroy the power of Meian?" Terra asked.

"It does, I could barely muster enough power from my piece of the Triforce to break through the planar barriers. I don't have the Eye of Destiny anymore," Link said a little concerned, "If another attack from across the planes occurs, I wouldn't be able to stop it."

"Stop worrying about it," Rinku stated, as he ran into the room and plopped himself down on a rather large chair.

"You don't understand the situation. What if…" Terra began to say when Rinku interrupted her.

"I do understand the situation. They still think Link and Yami have the power of Meian, we should give them no reason to think otherwise," Rinku stated with an unconcerned tone.

Elsewhere, in some distant far off plane of existence. Yami was waiting impatiently for someone, leaning against a wall and tapping his foot against the ground. He didn't wait very long as a being in black demonic armor, a cold blue mist poured out of every crack in it, a large flamberge style Zweihander in a sheath resting on its back. "Took you long enough, Lae wasn't it?" Yami said as he straightened himself up, "Well does his royal highness have an explanation as to why I lost the Eye of Fate?"

"Hold you tongue mortal," it answered in a cold, airy, disembodied voice, "The master always has answers. The eyes cannot be present in a being without the power of Meian."

"Breaking the bond broke the power of Meian then, which means Link doesn't have his either," Yami stated thoughtfully, and then began smirking, "Which means that we couldn't stop him now, even if I had a change of heart."

"Yes," the being answered as it turned to leave.

"What am I to do now then?" Yami asked, stretching his arms while yawning, "I'm bored."

"Do as you please, the Master has already achieved his goal. He has no further use for you," it said as it disappeared in a flurry of ice and snow.

Yami sighed as he sat down and looked into the alien sky above him. He took out his katana and looked at its blade, how it was perfectly black, save for one tiny little speck at the very tip of it, a tiny little gold tip. "It was too good to be true. Well what do I do now?"

Back in Hyrule, the sun had long since set and the moon was hanging low in the sky. Link was leaning over the parapets of the tallest tower looking up into the sky, at the stars. "So you couldn't sleep either," Ara said as she came up from the floor below.

"Don't see why you couldn't, it isn't like you are worried about anything," Link replied dryly.

"You would be surprised Emperor of Evil," Ara replied, earning a cold glare from Link, "With Yami against us now, we don't have the power of Meian anymore, we could be overrun by any of those beings that have attacked us recently."

"It is worse than that," Link stated, as he looked at his left hand, trying to summon up the Eye of Destiny, "Destiny is no longer on my side."

"Screw destiny," Ara snapped, earning Link's full attention, "If I've learned one thing since I've been here its that destiny has no say in anything you do. Neither do the goddesses, nor anybody else. You succeed against all odds. No matter how grim. You don't give up. That is your strength that is your power. What worries me is that Yami has that same ability, Meian or no Meian, and if he is against us we may no longer stand a chance."

"Thanks," Link said as he put his hand on Ara's shoulder, "Here I was thinking you were some idiotic heartless bitch."

"When in reality I am an intelligent heartless bitch," Ara added with a smirk, as Link began walking down the stairs Ara said one more thing, "Now is your chance to prove it."

"What?" Link said turning around to see Ara pointing to the sky.

The sky had turned a blood red as hundreds of portals opened up as countless dragons rushed out of it, all of them blood red, barely even visible with the sky. "Oh goody," Link whined as he drew his sword, "There are hundreds of them."

"Nothing you can't handle," Ara stated as she disappeared.

Link stood there for a while, trying to come up with some sort of plan as the dragons slowly descended, getting ready to attack. "You really are clueless aren't you?" Rinku said as he suddenly appeared next to him, "You have the Master Sword, the Sword of Evil's Bane, you have absorbed the power of the Holy Knight, the Ryuu no Enzeru. You don't need destiny on your side; you don't need fate on your side. You live to defy them. And guess what? They both say that Hyrule and you die tonight."

"How do I fight such a primal force as Destiny and Fate?" Link asked the boy, surprised by his insight, and also with a bit of depression in his voice.

"They also say Terra dies tonight," Rinku prodded, with incredible results, Link became enveloped in a bright golden light as the Master Sword changed to a golden color.

The light slowly receded till it only enveloped his feet. Link lifted off the ground, floating midair and then soared off to intercept the dragons. "Talk about easy to manipulate," Rinku stated with an amused grin as he sat down between the parapets and relaxed to watch the show, "A normal child could do it. Then again I have an unfair advantage."

Just as Link reached the edge of the draconic hoard he swung his weapon, causing a huge sweeping wave of power to surge through the dragon flight, tearing them to shreds as it slowly closed in on the portals they were coming out of. When it did reach them, they closed in blinding flashes of light, leaving huge clouds of dust and smoke behind. "You don't mess with the Holy Knight!" Link yelled as he pointed the Master Sword to where the portals were.

Elsewhere on another plane, "WHAT!" a gigantic blood red demonic dragon roared as it looked through an obsidian orb held within a deep underground volcanic cave, "You said he no longer possessed the power of Meian!"

"Excuse my miscalculation great Jornay, High Elder of the Blood Dragons, I had not expected him to be so powerful without it," a being cloaked within a thick cloak and robes said with a bow to the great beast, his voice smooth and ancient.

"Don't give me that Lorash! That was the power of Meian! Nothing else can be so powerful as to destroy so many Blood Dragons with one blast,"

"I can assure you great one, that was not Meian, no darkness existed within that attack, and it was pure light,"

"Then that means that he is not helpless against my kind! You told me he could have done nothing to stop my forces!"

"Calm yourself, I have a plan, my servants are many, I have one who would be more than willing to take care of this problem," Lorash stated as he turned to a large cavern leading to the outside, "Isn't that right Lae?"

"It is master," Lae said as he came into the low light filling the cave, "I would be more than happy to destroy the Holy Knight. As would the rest of we Ice Revenants."

"Ice Revenants?" Jornay asked looking at Lorash with astonishment and wonder, "You know the secret to creating them? I heard that only the legendary Sharnen-Kal could accomplish such a feat."

"What makes you think I am not one?" Lorash asked with an amused tone as he bowed to Jornay again and then turned to Lae, "Take care of this little problem."

"As you wish," Lae said with a deep bow as he disappeared in a flurry of ice, freezing the entire area around him.

Back in Hyrule, Link was standing on that same tower looking down at Rinku who was smiling straight up at him. "You are no ordinary child are you? You know something I don't," Link stated looking straight into the child's eyes.

"What ever gives you that idea?" Rinku asked with a wide smile with a coy tone.

"I do see Yami in you, you have that same damn cocky playful attitude when you deal with me," Link said, slapping his forehead and chuckling a bit.

"Of course you do, I have the more endearing qualities from both of you," Rinku stated as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket that had a strange symbol on it.

And that is it for this chapter! Not the best start to a fic in my opinion, but it isn't bad. I've found that an okay start usually means the fic is going to be good, Demonic Strength had a good start but I've already started to run out of ideas. Well then here is to an excellent fic waiting to happen. Now onto the questions, for those of you just tuning in I ask these questions to promote reviews, help me make decisions, and of course find out what the readers like or don't like about what I've done thus far.

On a scale of one to ten, ten being the best, what would you give this fic thus far?

Rinku, did you guess who he was in the last chapter of Retribution or were you wrong? (Answer only if you've read Retribution)

Any suggestions for this fic?

And that is all, now press that review button and give me one. And I suggest you do so, more reviews means faster updates, better reviews means even faster updates. Now press that review button and give me one. Ciao for now.


End file.
